The New Girl
by FanFicFanticGurl
Summary: A new girl with a hot brother and her trusty pure black horse named She-Devil are coming to Canterwood Crest Academy. The Quartet are interested in her but Callie and Paige want to warn Sasha and only Sasha about how weird she is. But no one believes them, not even Sasha. When she arrives and almost all rumors are true, the Quartet welcome her. She's only hiding a big secret.
1. Chapter 1-Rumors of a New Girl

**Hi Everyone! This is my second FanFic, so I'm basically still a beginner. If you see any mistakes tell me. Also please review? I'd love to see what you think. I'll try to update as often as I can but I have lots of schoolwork + homework to do. Thanks for reading!**

_Sasha + Co. in Heather's suite ready for a last sleepover before school started in 2 days._

Sasha had just sat down for some time with her friends minus Alison, who was at the common room, when Heather asked,

"Did you guys hear about the new girl? She's coming tomorrow! She's even got a cute brother who I think is the same age as us is coming."

Sasha mused,

"Hmmmm a new girl, as long as she isn't Jasmine in disguise, I don't think she's much of a problem to me anyway."

Brit just asked,

"Well do you know who her roomie is or anything else?"

Heather just answered,

"This is like the first time anyone ever had a brother coming with them. She sounds interesting. We might invite her into the Quartet if she sounds cool enough. I mean me and Alison are bored with only us two there."

Sasha just replied,

"Well get a bigger room and me and Brit will move in if you're that desperate."

It was accompanied with a friendly smirk. But then Heather grabbed hold of a big purple cushion and threw it at Sasha. This of course started a pillow fight. Brit threw at pillow at Heather when Alison walked in and got hit. Alison wasn't mad sort of but she put the candy down and picked up that green pillow that hit her in the stomach and tossed it at Brit. It took ten minutes before they stopped and began to eat some candy.

While stuffing themselves, the others filled Alison in on the info. They gave themselves the sleepover treatment including pedicures + manicures , facials, choosing clothing for the first day of school and gossip.

Finally at 11pm the giggles faded to deep breathing. They were all waiting for tomorrow's new girl to come. She sounded interesting to Heather mostly


	2. Chapter 2- Intro Of the New Girl

**Merry Christmas everyone! Please R&R. Basically REVIEW. PLEASE?**

_The New Girls Arrival_

In the middle of lunch on a chilly autumn day, where Sasha, Brit, Heather and Alison sat at the window table they saw a horse trailer pull up. A girl was sitting in the front. When she got out Heather smiled and said,

"This girl has style, I like her. Thoughts?"

"Totally, she's gorgeous" they all replied.

When she turned around they saw how she looked for the first time. She was a petite Asian American. Her complexion was pretty tan, she had shiny jet back hair and she was wearing a black t-shirt that was form fitting, which made her look skinny. She paired it up with a dark purple skirt edged with tiny golden sequins. With that she wore leggings. Her shoes were knee high riding boots.

Then she walked up to the trailer and walked out her horse.

Sasha said,

"I like the horse, it's pretty well bred."

It was true it walked with a gracefulness that made it look like it was floating. It was pure black with no white patches or anything. It had a rhinestone studded halter. It was beautiful.

If that wasn't enough, she gave the black horse to an older guy standing next to her and turned back into the trailer. She walked out another horse. This one was pure white. It was like a white twin of the black one. It had the same gracefulness.

Heather turned to her girls and declared,

"She's ours!"

_The Introduction of the New Girl_

The petite girl walked into the lunchroom. Everyone stopped talking to stare at this girl, whom they have never seen before walk in like she owned the place. She had charisma and confidence.

Heather stood up and raised her voice slightly and said,

"Hey, Newbie come here!"

Everyone stared at Heather in shock including Sasha, Alison and Brit.

The girl walked over and took a seat next to Alison. Everyone at the table smiled at her except for Heather. Heather instead just asked her name.

"My name's Hanasuki Makito. But you can just call me Hana."

Heather asked, "So you're Japanese then?"

"Yup, my brother looks more Japanese than me though. He got my moms genes more than I did. My dad is American, but my mom is Japanese. Pretty confusing."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he got put into Blackwell? I think he did. I'm in Orchard."

"Cool that's with us. Who's your roomie?" Sasha asked,

Hana replied, "Someone named Callie Harper."

The Quartet froze in shock.


	3. Chapter 3- The Somewhat Shocking Thing

**Hey People, school starts soon and i won't update as much. Soooooooo I will try to update once a month. KIDDING! Maybe once a week or some spare weekend time.**

_The Quartet's SHOCK_

Sasha was the first one to speak.

"Callie and us aren't so friendly. Her boyfriend fell in love with me. And kissed me at my birthday party. And she found out." Sasha managed

Hana spoke in a tiny voice "If I had known that I wouldn't have accepted her as a roomie. Headmistress Drake gave me a choice."

The Quartets jaws dropped and Alison demanded

"How, Why and WHAT?! You gotta spill"

Hana asked

"Whole story?"

Everyone at the Quartet's table nodded furiously, especially Sasha.

Hana started

"Headmistress Drake said I needed to be nice and caring to her because of a difficult year at Canterwood Crest Academy. She needed a reliable person who wouldn't do something mean to her."

Heather interrupted Hana and asked Sasha "Do you know if Callie reported us or something?"

Sasha thought for a moment and finally answered

"Nah I don't think so, at least based on what I know"

Heather scowled in frustration. Then she smiled again or at least stopped looking murderous and turned to Hana and told her to continue.

Hana continued

"Anyway I had a choice of a very sensitive roommate or a normal one. She said she would appreciate it if I did choose Callie so I did. I mean normally I am really nice unless you piss me off. So yeah..."

Heather mused

"Hmmm...Should we just take Callie down or something? With this kinda info..."

Sasha interrupted

"Ummmmmm...I still kinda care about Callie even though I hate her guts so don't do anything. Please Heather?"

Heather smoothed down her newly pin straightened hair and said

"Sure sure. Just kidding anyway."

Sasha turned to Hana and abruptly changed the subject by asking Hana

"So why do you have 2 horses?"

Hana immediately brightened up with the prospect of talking about the one thing Canterwood Crest was super famous for HORSES!

"The black one is She-Devil. She is my favorite white one is Shiro. It means white in Japanese. I just got her for getting into Canterwood. She's a bit green but I get to train her a bit and I wanted to do that. Shiro is mainly going to be used by my brother. He came here for the riding program too. But Shiro is still officially mine! She-Devil is my main horse. I've had her since I was 9 years old. Sorry am I babbling? I tend to do that cuz I luv horses so so much!"

Heather, Sasha, Brit and Alison all murmured no.

And finally Brit asked the very thing they were all waiting for.

"So tell us about your brother."

Hana half smiled and half grimaced

"Well his name is Hiro. He doesn't have his own horse because he just doesn't want one. He looks more Japanese than I do. My hair, if you look closely, looks brownish in some lights. His does not. He also loves video games and thinks girls are interesting, his words not mine. And that's all you need to know."

Suddenly the bell rung. And Heather stood up, picked up her bag and everyone did the same behind her. Even Hana. The order was always the same. Heather in the front, Sasha and Brit next to her on either side. Then Alison and now the newly acquired Hana.

Hana knew she decided on the right outfit plus attitude. Cuz she was the one with The Quartet.


	4. Chapter 4-Callie's Feelings

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

Heather led the group to their classes. After close inspection, they realized Hana literally had all of the same classes a Heather and the rest of the Quartet.

Heather got the same classes for everyone the same way she got a 5 bedroom suite. She pulled the strings, added a check and did a lot of convincing. Heather was a bit suspicious that Hana had the same classes but she didn't really care.

Then they all headed to math class.

After a not so boring math class filled with texting, iPhones, and Blackberries they got to their rooms to change.

When 1/2 of the Quartet plus a guest met up at the stables. Heather looked over the new girl and immediately approved of her outfit. She was wearing hunter green breeches paired with a golden top. And super shiny riding boots and a velvet covered helmet.

_Callie POV_

Callie didn't know what do about her new roomate, now that she was captured under the newly renamed Quartet's spell. Callie felt bad for her but didn't really care.

She just wanted to erase the hurt of the break up between Jacob and her. She still held a grudge against Sasha even though she knew the truth, but wanted to forgive her.

But that changed when Sasha became friends and later part of Heather's elite group, the Quartet.

Since Callie, requested a roommate that wouldn't hurt her or bother her much, she was now stuck with the future addition of the Quartet.

A small part of herself wish she were in the group, and now that she thought about it, she was growing jealous of the new girl whom she has never seen face to face. Callie shook her head to clear her thoughts, but that emotion, she hadn't felt since Jacob was ripped away from her was coming back. And there was nothing she could do.

She desperately wished for things to go back to normal. But they never would be.


	5. Chapter 5-Heather's Suspicious,Watch out

**Since Hana is about to be added into their group I need a new name. Leave your suggestion in a review. Please help me choose. Or I don't update. :(**

_The Next Day_

The Quartet sauntered into the cafeteria and Hana wasn't with them.

Murmurs of confusion rippled through the crowd. They didn't know what was going on, where was that new girl who Heather seemed to like? Was she just a toy for the Quartet?

5 minutes later, she rushed in. Her iPhone was glued to her ear and she was fast walking through cafeteria to the Quartet's table. She jabbed at the end call button on her phone and looked up.

Hana looked extremely pissed. Heather popped a piece off egg into her mouth and swallowed it.

Then she looked up and asked

"Well? What happened?"

Hana sighed, "Nothing really. Just this crazy dude from my hometown bothering me."

Everyone at the table nodded sympathetically, except for Heather. She narrowed her icy blue eyes.

Heather had heard a bit of Hana's conversation when she walked near the table.

It sounded something like "I cannot leave school to compete in the Nationals. I have school to go to. I am not competing and that is FINAL."

Sasha asked, "What? A stalker or something?"

Hana answered, "Yeah,In a way it is."

"Ummmm Okay?" Brit looked like she didn't want to hear the answer of Sasha's question but she did anyway.

Heather in a sugar sweet voice said, "A stalker was bothering you about competing in the Nationals perhaps?"

The entire cafeteria looked at the Quartet's table, where they could sense a fight brewing.

Hana smoothly answered, "It's my old boyfriend. I broke up with him because he seemed to only care about the fame that came with me. You know, since I'm a really good rider. He doesn't seem to get the fact that we are over and I'm not going to compete in every competition that comes along."

Heather thought Hana gave almost too smooth of an answer. But it was crazy enough that Heather brought it. But now she was on the alert about the new girl she thought was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6-Authors note

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry to everyone who likes this story but I will not be updating until someone reviews. It could just be one and I will update.**

**Until then,**

**Ella Chan**


	7. Chapter 7-Eavesdropping

Please review!

Heather was super suspicious about Hana. Hana would disappear at random times and could be heard arguing on her phone. But the teachers rarely complained.

The final shock was in the middle of a YENT lesson. Her cell phone must have been buzzing because she rode She-Devil to the other side of the arena and started talking on her phone. Mr. Conner just went on with the lesson.

Later though, Heather heard Mr. Conner and Hana in his office. He said something like,

" Hanasuki Makito, if you keep talking on your phone and doing this kind of stuff, I don't see why you should be on the YENT. After all, you are a internationally ranked rider. You can just have free time to talk on your phone"

Hana gasped,

"Mr. Conner don't, please. I'll behave. And please don't call me my real name. I don't need anyone to figure out who I really am. I mean I want to be normal and being at the best riding school in the county and being on the YENT team is good enough for me."

Mr. Conner sghed,

"Fine, but only one more chance. Now go back to your dorm now."

Hana walked out of the office and Heather jumped away just in the nick of time. She turned around and began to walk back to Orchard. She needed to do some serious research.

Heather also had no idea that Callie Harper was hiding in the hay loft directly above the office and she heard the whole conversation. Callie knew there was something wrong with the girl. If that girl told Sasha she wasn't good enough, (She is a internationally ranked rider) Sasha would be devastated. She rushed off to Orchard to tell Sasha.

**_I know its a little shorter than usual but I am just starting this story again so please_**_ understand._


	8. Chapter 8-Heather Knows

Please review!

_Callie POV_

Callie arrived at Orchard out of breath. She slowed down to catch her breath. Then she got thinking,

"Why should I tell Sasha anyway, she did steal my boyfriend. But I don't want her getting involved with Hana. She seems mean and too much like Heather. But Sasha ditched you and Paige for The Quartet. "

In the end Callie decided to not tell Sasha. She was the one who decided to go with Heather. Besides, she didn't like Sasha anymore, so why bother? It was Sasha's fault anyway.

_Heather POV_

Heather walked back to Orchard and planned to get everyone together for another sleepover to...discuss things. Minus Hana of course.

She quickly searched up Hanasuki Makito on Google and the things that popped up didn't have anything to do with she had heard. But with a bit of searching she found a article linking Hanasuki and the name Yuki Tokyo.

The article was from a small magazine that had accurate information but went out of business years ago. But it said famous all around rider Yuki Tokyo, had a stage name and her real name was apparently Hanasuki Makito. The pictures matched up and everything, which meant Yuki was Hanasuki.

From what Heather got, she was pretty famous but no one probably knew she was using a stage name. She also broke up with her possessive boyfriend, who wanted her eyes only fro him and he only liked her because she was rich and a lot of dumb stuff.

Suddenly Hana ran up to walk with her friend. When she called, Heather's name out and startled Heather.

Heather dropped her iPhone in surprise. Hana said sorry and reached for the phone with the Yuki/Hanasuki article opened up.

Heather reached for her phone but it was too late because Hana saw the aticle and her eyes widened in surprise. She stammered

"Umm Heather? What's this...umm I can explain."

But Heather was already glaring at Hana and hissed

"So, what else are you lying about?"

**_I know its a little shorter than usual but I am just starting this story again so please__ understand._**


	9. Chapter 9-Hana Meets Jacob

_Please review!_

Hana's face was pale. Heather stood there tapping her foot.

"Well? Do you have anything to say? The Quartet do not tolerate liars."

Suddenly Hana's phone rang. She shot Heather a I-really-need-to-pick-this-up look.

Heather sighed, oh whatever, it wasn't like she was going to run away.

Hana tapped the answer button after sighing.

"Hello."

_"Hello Hana, Are you going to compete in the Nationals next week?" _

"I said no! Stop this!"

_"But I said you have to!"_

"I repeat, NO!"

_"And I thought you love me!"_

"I hate you!"

Hana clicked the End Call button and turned to Heather.

"Okay, Okay. I'll explain."

Heather snarled,

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"But I can't tell you. It's a secret. I cannot tell you the whole truth. I'm sorry."

"Well, consider you social life gone!"

Hana looked upset but walked away.

She got back to her dorm where Callie was waiting.

Callie just simply said,

"I know everything and I told my friend Paige. You are D-E-A-D."

Hana's brown eyes filled with tears and she ran out of Orchard.

How could her perfect life just suddenly disappear? In times like this she went to her brother.

She ran up to Blackwell and into room 108. Her brother wasn't there but his roommate was. His name was Jake or Jacob or something. He had jet black hair and green eyes.

He looked up questionably at her. Hana imagined how she looked. Tears running down her face, her hair all messed up from running here, a dripping nose and her make up.

She sat down on her brothers bed and silently sobbed. The roommate asked,

"So...You're Hiro's younger sis right?"

"yeah."

She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Her noticed they seemed to have golden flecks in them."

"Why are you crying?"

"Heather and Callie found something they shouldn't have. My life is ruined!"

"Really? How?"

"I used to a be a really good rider but I didn't want a life like that so I took a fake name and came here to Canterwood Crest to live normally. But then Heather found out and Callie and now they hate me!"

"Oh...I see."

Jacob moved to comfort her and put his arm around her.

Suddenly a voice pierced the now quiet atmosphere.

"JACOB! Are YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT...****?"

Jacob looked up at...

* * *

**_So...I updated...Hope youre happy!_**


	10. Chapter 10-Uh-Oh!

_Please review!_

* * *

Sasha.

Sasha was standing there in a cute polka dot dress and cute black kitten heels and a huge frown.

"Jacob...what are you doing?"

"Oh Sasha, I was just comforting her. She's waiting for her bro Hiro. I told you about him remember?"

Her frown relaxed and she smiled,

"Oh sorry Hana. I just thought...Jacob was cheating on me with you."

Hana just gave her a WHAT?! look and resumed crying. Sasha pranced over to Jacob and hugged him,

"Jacob, wanna get out of here?"

"Ummm, I don't want to leave her here like this. Sash, can you wait till Hiro gets back?"

Sasha pouted and glared daggers at Hana. Hana didn't even bother to pay attention to her. Sasha walked out with a breezy,

"I'll come back later okay? Just text me when you're done kay?"

Jacob answered with a yes and sat in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, Hiro got back to his dorm. He raised an eyebrow at Jacob in a aren't you dating someone look and Jacob answered with a Yeah, but I was busy look.

Jacob walked out and texted Sasha that he was ready,

_JacobS-Hey Sash, i'm done. Meet me Blackwell entrance?_

_SashaS-kk, b there in 15 min, w/ heather_

_JacobS-fine w/ me see u soon!_

_SashaS-kay, Kisses! :* XOXO _

Jacob smiled and left his room and waited on the steps.

Meanwhile...

Hiro was trying to clam his superstar sister enough so she would explain what happened. Hiro got one thing,

Her secret was out.

Hiro cursed in Japanese and called his parents to tell them about the problem. Hana soon recovered enough to get back to her dorm. She was blissfully unaware that Paige Parker has seen the whole thing and heard it while visiting Ryan, her boyfriend.

She ran to Sasha who was probably with Heather Fox. Sure enough, she was. When she asked to speak to Sasha alone, Heather and Sasha gave her a nasty look and continued talking about Jacob, cheater, and Hana.

_The Next Morning _

The following morning, the whole school knew Jacob and Hana were together. The worse part was Sasha got cheated on. Everyone felt so sorry for poor Sasha but no one cared about the small Japanese girl that everyone had admired so much, slumped in a corner table with her brother.

* * *

**_So...I updated...Hope you're happy!_**


End file.
